Anna's recovery
by Notsofine
Summary: Anna is destroyed after her breakup with kristoff however she might find herself in a new relationship sooner than she had expected. (Rated M for language and sex) Elsa/Anna


**This is my first fan fic. Elsanna is a great ship in my opinion so I decided the write a fan fic for it. This may contain some sexual content. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

As rain trickles gently and gracefully down the window of her room, Anna lay awkwardly in her bed with her hair wild and bushy. She snores softly in her sleep, aided by the calming sound of rainfall. Anna had been quite restless lately as her boyfriend, Kristoff, had recently broken up with her to leave Arendelle and search for work elsewhere. This had stressed Anna to the point where she could no longer relax or even sleep for that matter. So she would lay every night staring sadly at the ceiling thinking about her romantic future. For Anna this was very out of character which bothered her even more. The people of Arendelle began to notice that Anna wouldn't leave the castle to greet everyone as much as she used to, in fact she wouldn't even come out of her room. Slowly, Anna began to open her eyes. She looked lazily around the room, without moving a muscle, before letting out a very quiet gasp of surprise. Finally she had managed to bully herself to sleep. She felt fresh and renewed which motivated her to sit up, throw her legs over the bed and get up. Anna took a deep and cold breath in and made her way to her bedroom door, she felt that if she could get out of bed she could do anything today.

Hesitantly, Anna twisted the door's handle and eased it open to peer outside. The hallway was empty, besides the many stone statues that stood proudly against the wall. With her hair a mess and clothes withered, Anna crept out of her bedroom and through the hallway, passing door after door until she came to a stairwell where she stopped suddenly at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Anna?" she heard from behind her. Anna turned to see her sister stood shocked before her. Elsa stared at her with a confused yet happy expression.

"You're up?" she said with a slight quiver in her voice. Anna cleared her throat as it hadn't been used for a while.

"Uh...hey, yeah just getting some breakfast...don't wanna starve" she said with a forced laugh. Elsa didn't respond, instead she lunged towards Anna and embraced her in a warm hug. Elsa had missed her sister, she had hardly seen her since Anna's break up. Confused, Anna hugged back only to find her lips forming a smile as she squeezed her sister tightly. After a few seconds Elsa parted herself from Anna and stood looking at her with caring eyes. Anna met her's with a look of appreciation.

"Let's go get some breakfast, okay?" Elsa said in a reassuring tone. Anna nodded and the two made their way down the stairs and into the dining hall where a long wooden table stood in the centre of the room decorated with a baby blue and cream coloured cloth as well as plates and cutlery before each seat. The walls had various pictures of the two sisters, mainly Elsa, and their family. Elsa turned to Anna, gave her a reassuring smile, and suggested;

"how about you go sit down at the end of the table and I'll join you in a minute" Anna nodded and walked over to the first chair at the head of the table, staring gloomily at the room's emptiness. She begun processing just how far she had come in just a matter of minutes, just the other day she layed stretched out over her bed with eyes baggy and squinted and yet in just this one morning she sits far from her bed in the dining room of the castle waiting for a hot breakfast and her beloved sister. Suddenly, as she thought about this, the room became seemingly less empty. The table suddenly had various other decorations such as flowers and lit candles sporting golden glows of light. The walls were lined with lit candles that had been mounted onto metal holders and the floor had obtained a soft blue carpet. Anna straightened herself up and allowed a faint smile on her face as the room transformed. As this happened Elsa came into the hall in an elegant stride, taking a seat in one of the chairs nearest to Anna, she noticed Anna's smile and returned a heartfelt smirk.

"Breakfast will be here any minute..." Elsa stated. Anna began patting down her hair as it was still resembled a lion's Maine, she did this with a slight giggle.

"I'm glad, feel like I haven't eaten in fucking weeks!" Anna said half serious, half joking. Elsa sniggered placing a hand over her mouth as she watched Anna tame the animal on her head.

"What's on the menu?" Anna asked with newly flattened but not yet styled hair.

"Well I'm just having some yogurt but I thought you might be hungry so I asked the kitchen to make you some smoked salmon with some extra bits thrown in there" Elsa replied.

"Oh I love the extra bits..." Anna said quickly, the two laughed before sharing a gaze to one-another. That's when Anna felt something, a sudden burning feeling in her chest that she knew Elsa could feel too but they both chose to ignore it. It was as though somebody had lit a match in her heart, it felt nice. Anna broke the gaze with a shake of her head as two men came striding into the hall both with metal plates. Simultaneously the men placed the plates down in front of the sisters, one with a bowl of yogurt and oats and the other with salmon, freshly toasted bread, steaming scrambled eggs and salad. Anna stared eagerly at the meal placed before her rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"Wow...this looks great!" She turned to the man who had delivered it, he was an older man with a curled moustache and small dark eyes.

"Tell the chef I said thanks" Anna continued picking up the knife and fork that lay beside her plate. The man smiled.

"Yes ma'am" He replied and, along with the other server, made his way out of the hall and back to the kitchen to fulfil Anna's request. Anna looked over at Elsa who had a focused gaze fixed on Anna's face. Anna looked confused which Elsa seemed to catch up on so she quickly down at her breakfast, slightly embarrassed.

"Y-yeah, this looks wonderful" Elsa laughed, awkwardly picking up the spoon that had been plunged into the yogurt before hand. Anna chuckled and began to eat the food placed before her, starting with the scrambled eggs which she pilled on top of a piece of salmon.

"So how are _you_ doing Elsa?" Anna asked before stuffing a mouthful of egg and salmon into her mouth.

"Well, since you've been...you know..." Elsa replied tilting her head from side to side as she spoke.

"Yeah..." Anna said with a sigh. Elsa took a spoon full of yogurt to her mouth.

"Well, I guess I've just been a bit lonely...I know I have all my guards and the people of arendelle but I've just felt like I needed someone closer to talk to" Elsa continued looking down at her bowl. Anna's smile dropped and Elsa seemed to notice this.

"But now you're up and that's great!" She said with a cheerful tone as she grasped Anna's hand from across the table, holding it tightly. Anna's smile re-grew as she realised this was the happiest she had been in a while.

"How's that?" Elsa asked looking down at Anna's already half eaten meal.

"Fucking amazing!" Anna replied muffled by her food filled cheeks. Elsa laughed and continued to eat her yogurt. A few minutes of back and fourth conversation continued as the two finished their breakfast. When her plate was empty, Anna threw her knife and fork down onto the plate watching her sister do the same.

"I was thinking about going out and greeting some of the people...would you...care to join me?" Elsa asked with slight hesitation at the risky question. Anna looked down at her empty plate in thought before looking up and smiling at Elsa.

"You know what? Let me get dressed!" She said finally. The two rose from their seats and began their way toward the main entrance of the castle...

* * *

 **Going to leave it there for chapter 1 but I will begin working in chapter 2 soon :)**


End file.
